Alternative Future
by Kaya DC Pandora
Summary: My insight on what could have happened, if the moment Raziel came into contact with the waters of the Abyss, he was transported into another world *coghEarthcough*. Erika is MY character. MINE!


Alternative future  
  
Raziel felt the wind against his weak body as he plummeted towards the abyss. His now useless fragments of skin hung, flailing from his back- the once proud wings…he felt a sudden stabbing , searing pain as his right arm and shoulder came into contact with the water…  
  
I'm Erika- an average normal eighteen year old. I live in London. I go to university. My life is the most boring on the planet. I get good grades. My parents phone. I revise and write essays. I don't go to nightclubs. I don't get in trouble or have relationships. I'm upper class. I don't fight. I tidy my room and talk to other girls in my university. I eat, sleep and work. I most certainly don't get half dead guys with wings and weird pointy canines falling through my ceiling. I'll give you one guess at which of these happen to me today. At least I used to be normal.  
  
There I was, just sitting, revising for my exams when HE falls in out of absolutely nowhere. 'He' landed in a lump on my bed, groaning and twitching horribly. I shrieked naturally and jumped from my seat. There was a smashing sound. I supposed that the chair had hit something expensive. It took me about 5 minutes to recover from the shock before I crept up to get a better look at him. He wasn't unconscious, but only appeared to be in sufficient amounts of pain. "You okay?" I asked. He groaned. No? I figured… I noticed that he was bleeding all over my new white sheets. This was great. Cautiously, I touched his arm, attempting to turn him over. He cried out, grimacing. The right side of his chest and arm had been severely burned. "Uh.. sorry" I began "I'll…uh… go get some water for your burns okay…" He cried out in a sort of desperate protest. "Or.. not" I said, shrugging.  
  
Sighing, I sat next to him. What the hell was I supposed to do? Eventually, I rested my hand on his forehead. He was boiling. "Oh God.." I complained "You might not want to, but you seriously need dabbed down with cold water" I insisted. He protested loudly again, but I ignored it, walking to the bathroom to fetch a damp cloth. I rang it out slightly and returned. "Is the temperature alright?" I asked, holding it against his neck. He screamed, panting for air. "It can't be that hot!" I said, frowning and tested it on my own skin. Looking up again, I noticed bleeding coming from his neck where I had applied the water. "Take….the…water…a…w…ay…" he groaned painfully. I tossed the cloth onto a nearby table and brushed some of the hair away from his face. He had strong features and was undoubtedly handsome. His eyes were clenched shut at the moment so I wasn't sure what shade they were. Something like amber. I laid a hand on his unburned shoulder and felt him move slightly. "Who ….are you…?" he asked, grinding his teeth. "Erika. You?" I replied curiously. My eyes wandered down to his clawed hands…strange. They made me uneasy. "Raziel" he said, trying to lift his head slightly. I picked up a towel near the bed and dabbed at the blood. It would be difficult to clean him up with no water, but not impossible. The job took approximately an hour.  
  
Raziel breathed deeply. I help him into a sitting position, noticing his grimaces of pain. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked, resting a hand on his 'claw'. "It still hurts" he said miserably. "Where?" Raziel paused. "On…my back" I glanced at the two fragments of bloodstained skin on his back. "What happened?" I asked. I wasn't sure if it was concern or just curiosity. "I…." Raziel stopped a moment "I'd rather not discuss it" I shrugged. "Your call I guess"  
  
I was still faced with the problem of how to remove bloodstains with no water. That thing with the water was VERY freaky.  
  
I flopped onto the couch, picking up my mobile. "Hey Katarine!" "Yeah s'up?" I paused, glancing over at him. "You want me to come round?" "N-no…" I began, 'Raziel' was attempting to climb out of the bed. "L-later Katarine" I slammed the phone shut, running back over to the bed and catching him. 


End file.
